24 hrs
by aoibird6
Summary: Dean y Gabriel tienen una discusión sobre que es más difícil: ser un arcángel o un cazador. Balthazar media entre ambos y propone una forma de averiguarlo que les traerá más de un problema.


**Titulo**: 24 hrs.

**Parejas**: CasxDean, SamxGabriel.

**Personajes secundarios**: Balthazar.

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Romance, Friendship, humor.

**Resumen: **Dean y Gabriel tienen una discusión sobre que es más difícil: ser un arcángel o un cazador. Balthazar media entre ambos y propone una forma de averiguarlo que les traerá más de un problema.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Ya basta!- Sam se interpuso entre ambos y los miró con notorio reproche- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirán con esto?

Las cosas se encontraban en una relativa calma, de vez en cuando salía uno que otro caso, así que aprovecharon de tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones y fueron a la casa de Bobby para cuidarla mientras éste se iba unos días a cazar por ahí o algo por el estilo. Los tres ángeles decidieron quedarse con ellos, Castiel, Balthazar y Gabriel. Les tomó su tiempo acostumbrarse a estar los cinco juntos pero la convivencia era divertida y ya se habían vuelto una familia. Todo estaba bien, a excepción de los constantes roces entre el bromista y el rubio, Las cosas fueron mucho peores cuando Sam se emparejó con el arcángel y Dean con Castiel, y no ayudaba en nada las "intervenciones" de Balthazar, que parecía echar más leña al fuego.

Ese día no fue diferente, estaban colocándose de acuerdo en que harían de almuerzo y el parcito comenzó nuevamente la discusión.

-¡¿Hasta cuándo lo mismo?!- Sam golpeó la mesa para dar más énfasis a sus palabras- Dean, Gabe, ya basta, ¿No se dan cuenta que todo esto es absurdo? ¿Cómo van a pelear por el almuerzo?

-Totalmente de acuerdo- habló el ángel rebelde- ¿Qué importa que Gabe siempre se salga con la suya gracias a Sammy? ¿Verdad Dean? Y a Cas ni siquiera le importa- el castaño le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-Cállate, Balthy o te mandaré a volar- amenazó serio.

-¡Pero yo quiero pescado!- alegó el rubio- Sammy.

-Y yo estoy cansado de que comamos al gusto del gato- soltó el bromista indicándolo serio- Apóyame, Sammy, soy tu pareja y debes mimarme.

-No Sammy, ese idiota siempre manipula la situación, ¡Y no soy un gato!- replicó enfadado- ¡Y un pedazo de pastel no es almuerzo!

-No dije solo pastel, también unos chocolates y unos caramelos, también helado.

-¡Ya basta!- el Winchester menor volvió a golpear la mesa- Quiero que se vayan los tres de aquí- indicó a los dos ángeles mayores y a su hermano- Pediremos una pizza y se acabó, ahora largo de la cocina, tienen prohibido estar aquí en lo que resta del día, Cas y yo nos ocuparemos de lo demás.

-Pero Sammy.

-¡Largo!

Gabriel y Dean se fueron peleando por el pasillo mientras Balthazar se quejaba que él no tenía nada que ver ahí. El menor suspiró cansado para luego voltearse al moreno, quien parecía algo preocupado.

-Déjalos estar, Cas, ya es hora de que aprendan a convivir.

-Sí.

-Ahora, nosotros tenemos algo más importante que hacer- le guiñó un ojo- ¿Recuerdas que día es mañana?

-Claro- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Traigo las cosas?

-Sí, sin esos idiotas molestando, lo dejaremos hecho hoy y estará listo para mañana.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar estaba cruzado de brazos mientras observaba y escuchaba el intercambio verbal entre el parcito. Las peleas parecían cada vez más habituales pero si era honesto, le hacía mucha gracia porque sabía perfectamente, que esa era la forma en que ambos se mostraban su afecto (aunque no es la mejor)

-¿Y desde cuando hacerse el idiota todo el día es tan extenuante?- soltó el rubio enfadado- Claro, debe ser agotador chasquear los dedos apareciendo todos esos dulces pero seguramente te pesa más la mandíbula para masticarlos.

-¿Y tú qué?- contraatacó el arcángel- Seguramente ser un idiota es agotador, actuar a tontas y locas para que luego Cas, Balthy o yo arreglemos tu mierda, ¡Con razón Sammy es el cerebro! Tú solo eres un idiota que ni siquiera puede hacer bien lo que se supone que es su ocupación, sino fuera por nosotros, hace mucho te habrían matado por descerebrado.

-¡El único idiota eres tú! No tengo tus poderes, idiota, sin ellos no eres nada, ¡No podrías hacer algo si tuvieras que cazar como lo hacemos nosotros!

-¡Lo haría mucho mejor que tú! ¡Mil veces mejor!- contestó serio.

-Ya basta- el ángel rebelde se interpuso entre ambos mientras esbozaba una extraña sonrisa- Yo tengo una idea para que solucionemos esto y veamos quien tiene la razón- les enseñó su palma derecha e hizo aparecer dos frasquitos con un liquido desconocido.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Dean.

-¿Qué planeas, Balthy?- dijo Gabriel.

-Es sencillo, Tú dices que es fácil ser un cazador y Dean dice que es sencillo ser un arcángel, así que vamos a comprobarlo y quien tenga la razón, va a ganar- lo pensó un poco- Ya sé, quien pierda esta apuesta, se convertirá en el esclavo del otro por todo un día.

-No digas estupideces- soltó el rubio.

-¿Tienes miedo, Winchester?

-Claro que no, bastardo, hagámoslo-Balthazar le entregó un frasquito a cada uno para luego mirarlos con satisfacción.

-Muy bien, les explicaré como funciona, cuando tomen eso, sus "consciencias" por así decirlo, se intercambiaran de cuerpo, así Dean será el arcángel y Gabe el cazador, el hechizo dura 24 hrs para demostrar quién tiene la razón, suerte chicos.

El ángel rebelde salió de la habitación con una amplia sonrisa, iba a divertirse mucho a costa de esos dos ingenuos, Él también podía ser travieso si se lo proponía. Fue por una cerveza a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver que su hermanito menor y el cazador estaba preparando algo que salía en un libro.

-Chicos.

-¡Balthy!- gritaron ambos sorprendidos y lo entraron rápidamente a la cocina.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Es un secreto- le advirtió Sam- Por favor no se los digas.

-Vale pero al menos cuenten que traman- pidió curioso.

-Mañana es San Valentín- dijo Castiel pensativo- Los humanos tienen la tradición de regalarse chocolates con formas muy lindas y tarjetas.

-Y estamos preparándoles los obsequios a nuestras parejas- continuo el castaño sonriendo- Este será el primer san Valentín de Gabe y Dean en pareja, por eso queremos que sea algo especial.

-Dean solo lo ve como una fiesta para ligar sin compromisos- dijo el ángel menor suspirando.

-Y Gabe como una animada fiesta para atiborrarse de dulces, por eso queremos hacer algo especial- agregó el cazador sonriendo- Y también es el día de la amistad, así que lo celebraremos todo juntos, incluso te haremos uno a ti, Balthy.

-Gracias chicos, es muy… dulce de su parte, entonces los dejaré trabajar y me aseguraré de que sus noviecitos no vengan de curiosos por aquí.

-Gracias, Balthy, llévatelos por ahí un par de horas- respondió Sam sonriendo.

El ángel rebelde asintió disimulando una sonrisa y se fue por el pasillo pensativo, si Castiel y Sam se enteraban de la apuesta que hicieron sus parejitas, iban a enojarse mucho. Y sería peor si descubrían que todo fue idea de él.

-Ups… creo que estoy en problemas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se miró al espejo durante varios segundos para luego voltearse a ese detestable arcángel que ahora estaba en su cuerpo. Cuando ambos terminaron de curiosear su nueva situación, se observaron fijamente.

-¿Cómo vamos a probar quien tiene razón?

-Muy sencillo, iremos de cacería- propuso Gabriel- Quien acabe primero con él, ganará.

-Perfecto.

-Chicos- el ángel rebelde entró al cuarto- Mmm, creo que tenemos un pequeño—

-Ya verás, serás mi esclavo todo el día- habló el rubio con decisión.

-Sigue soñando, idiota, te volverás mi esclavo y ni te imaginas como me divertiré contigo, gato.

-¡No me diga así!

-Chicos.

-¡Cállate, Balthy!- gritaron los dos al unísono.

-Las reglas son las siguientes- habló el bromista serio- Cada uno batallara con sus propias armas, tú solo puedes usar tu "gracia" y yo algún tipo de arma que tengas en el maletero del impala, quien mate primero al adversario será el ganador o, quien primero se rinda y acepte que no puede hacerlo.

-Me parece bien- respondió Dean.

-Perfecto, y para que sea justo, Balthy nos llevara al lugar de la cacería y escogerá a que nos enfrentaremos.

-Pero chicos- insistió el ángel rebelde.

-¡Solo hazlo!- ordenaron los dos.

Balthazar obedeció y los llevó hasta un claro en medio del bosque. Les explicó que unos cuatrocientos metros al este, había una casa abandonada que fue tomada por un montón de vampiros y les dijo que quien matara a la mayor cantidad de chupasangres, ganaría.

-Esto será muy fácil- dijo Dean sonriendo- Podrías haber escogido algo mejor, Balthy pero bueno.

-Será pan comido- afirmó el bromista sosteniendo el machete.

-Muy bien… vamos a comenzar- sentencio Balthazar- En sus marcas, listos, ¡Que comience la cacería!

Gabriel/cazador se apresuró en correr pero al oír la risa del rubio, se dio cuenta que iba en la dirección contraria. Se volteó algo avergonzado y le dio un empujón al idiota que se burlaba de él para correr hacia la casa. Dean/arcángel lo miró con supremacía e intentó desaparecer pero no funcionó.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué no funcionan mis poderes?- preguntó observando a Balthazar.

-Tienes que visualizar lo que quieres, rubito.

-¿Y cómo lo haré con algo que no conozco, Balthy?- éste se encogió de hombro.

-Mejor te das prisa o Gabe te ganará.

No le quedó más opción que comenzar a correr y logró alcanzar al bromista a unos metros de la casa. No podía entrar a tontas y locas, así que rodeó el lugar, en busca de una puerta trasera. Gabriel/Cazador, vio su oportunidad de hacer el primer movimiento y sin pensarlo mucho, fue por la puerta principal. Un hombre lo observó fijamente antes de correr hacia él.

-Idiota- chasqueó los dedos pero nada ocurrió- ¿Eh?

En ese momento recordó que ahora estaba en el cuerpo del cazador y no tenía sus poderes celestiales. El vampiro lo tiró al suelo, casi al mismo tiempo que le hacia un corte en la mejilla. Gabriel soltó el machete y se defendió lo mejor que pudo de ese chupasangre pero la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo no era lo suyo. Pensó que acabarían convirtiéndolo (más bien a ese cuerpo) pero se vio a si mismo aparecer y el rubio idiota decapitó al hombre.

-Yo podía solo- exclamó enfadado y le quitó el machete- Esto es mío, tú tienes que usar tus poderes para acabarlos, así que ese no cuenta.

-¡Te salve la vida, idiota!- respondió Dean enfadado- Al menos podrías agradecérmelo.

-¡Prefiero convertirme en una de esas cosas que deberte algo, idiota!

-¡Entonces debí dejar que te mordiera! ¡A ver si así se te quita lo bastardo!

Un ruido los hizo callar a ambos y seis vampiros aparecieron por la derecha e izquierda. No les quedó más opción que subir corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en una de las habitaciones. Dean movió un pesado mueble para bloquear la entrada.

-¡Esto es tu culpa, Gabriel! ¡Ahora nos tienen rodeados!

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Si no fueras un idiota, nada de esto ocurriría! ¡Si solo aceptaras que soy mucho mejor que tú, no estaríamos aquí!

-¡Sigue soñando, idiota!

Los vampiros comenzaron a embestir la puerta del otro lado. Dean corrió a asomarse por la ventana y se dio cuenta que cerca de diez siluetas más se acercaban.

-Tenemos un problema- Gabriel corrió a mirar y negó despacio.

-¡¿A dónde demonios nos trajo Balthy?!

-Este puto nido es enorme, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo el cazador serio.

-Tú eres el arcángel ahora, sacamos de aquí.

-No tengo idea de cómo usar tus jodidos poderes- admitió algo desesperado.

-Solo tienes que visualizar el lugar donde quieres ir- respondió el mayor- Llevamos a la casa de Bobby.

-Am… ok, lo intentaré- estaba por hacerlo cuando un grito llamó su atención- ¿Y eso?

-Qué mierda importa ¡Sácanos de aquí!

-No podemos irnos, tienen a alguien- habló el cazado- Hay que rescatarla.

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-Maldición, Gabriel- lo tomó por los hombros, era raro verse a sí mismo- Este es nuestro trabajo, y aún cuando hayamos cambiado de cuerpo, no podemos abandonar a alguien así.

-Dean…

-Necesito tu ayuda… si no quieres hacerlo… lo entiendo, te enviaré a casa de Bobby.

-No, tienes razón, hagámoslo, rubio idiota- lo miró fijamente- Hagámoslo Dean.

-Gracias, dame una clase exprés para ser un arcángel, y yo te daré una para ser cazador.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel vació el chocolate sobre el molde con forma de gato y luego lo dejó en el refrigerador. Sam hizo lo mismo pero escogió un molde de corazón.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí Cas, cuando se endurezcan un poco, los decoraremos para que estén listos. Quedaron bastante bien ¿Verdad?

-Sí, espero que les guste.

-Les encantará, dalo por hecho, ahora terminemos el de Balthy- se asomó a mirar por el umbral de la puerta- Espero que los entretenga por bastante tiempo mientras terminamos esto- se volteó al ángel y se percató que sonreía un poco- ¿Cas?

-Es la primera vez que hago algo con mis propias manos, sin usar mi gracia y se siente bien.

-Claro, y espera a ver la reacción de Dean cuando se lo des, estará muy feliz.

-¿Lo crees?

-Por supuesto- sonrió- ¿Qué prepararemos mañana para el almuerzo? Tiene que ser algo rico y que les guste a todos, ¿Qué se te ocurre, Cas?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean consiguió hacer aparecer un machete en su mano y aprendió a utilizar su gracia para aventar objetos. Gabriel abrió la puerta y permitió que el rubio se encargara de mantener lejos a los chupasangres mientras él iba decapitando de uno en uno. No pensó que le resultaría tan difícil aprender a hacer el trabajo "manualmente", siempre se confió de sus poderes y no le tomó el verdadero peso al esfuerzo de los hermanos. Realmente era difícil ser cazador.

Dean mantuvo a sus atacantes lejos pero uno que otro pasaba y el bromista se encargaba de ellos. Siempre pensó que al ser un arcángel era lo más fácil del mundo, ya que chasqueando los dedos podía tener lo que quisiera pero quizás era eso mismo, lo que les daba una sensación de falsa seguridad. Recordó antiguas cacerías que fueron juntos y como Gabriel se enfadaba cuando alguno de ellos resultaba herido. En ese momento comprendió, que el bromista, a pesar de sus poderes, también era muy vulnerable, debido al temor que sentía de que algo le ocurriera a su familia y él no fuera capaz de protegerlos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, estaba subestimando al arcángel, era muy difícil ser él.

-¡Dean!

Se giró a mirar a su amigo, porque al fin al cabo, así es como consideraba a Gabriel, un buen amigo y parte de su familia, aún cuando pelearan todo el tiempo. Observó como un vampiro lo tenía contra la pared y otro alzaba un cuchillo en el aire.

-¡Gabe!- Logró aparecer a su lado y movió la mano para apartar a los chupasangres, quienes los rodearon.

-Dean… ellos.

-No Gabe, eso no ocurrirá- en un gesto que el mayor no se esperaba, el rubio lo abrazó por la cintura con un brazo y la otra mano la llevó a su nuca, forzándolo a que ocultara el rostro en su hombro.

-Dean…

-¡Se metieron con las personas equivocadas!

Gabriel cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba al rubio con fuerza. No esperaba que un humano pudiera hacer, mejor dicho, le costaba creer que Dean fuera capaz de explotar su gracia de esa manera y la idea de que lo hiciera para protegerlo, lo hizo sonreír un poco. Cuando la luz se extinguió, abrió los ojos despacio.

-Buen trabajo, Dean- éste lo miró fijamente.

-Tú no lo has hecho nada mal, Gabe, no serías un mal cazador humano- el aludido sonrió.

-Tú tampoco serias un mal arcángel, rubito.

-Gracias…

-Bueno, has ganado la apuesta, mataste más vampiros que yo y utilizando la gracia.

-No lo hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda…- admitió- Dejémoslo en un empate ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfecto, aunque la próxima vez ganaré y serás mi esclavo.

-Sigue soñando, soy el mejor.

Ambos se fueron de ahí para regresar con Balthazar, quien tenía un gesto raro en la cara y los miró unos segundos.

-¿Quién ganó?

-Fue un empate.

-Ya veo…

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Dean.

-Nada… vamos…

-Balthy, te conozco, ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada chicos… es que… verán… al hechizo dura veinticuatro horas… así que aún tienen hasta mañana para esto y mientras ustedes jugaban allá… pensé que… Cas y Sammy se enfadarán si saben esto.

-Eso no ocurrirá, ¿verdad Gabe? Además, yo dormiré con Cas, es mío.

-Y yo con Sammy.

-Pero chicos.

-Llévanos a casa- ordenó el bromista.

-Pero.

-Ahora.

Regresaron a la casa de Bobby al anochecer, sus respectivas parejas los esperaban en la cocina mientras tomaban un café. Gabriel fue donde su querido cazador para abrazarlo y darle un besito en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Dean?- preguntó el castaño extrañado- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan meloso conmigo? Que yo sepa, tu pareja es Cas.

-¿Eh?- en ese momento, recordó que había intercambiado de cuerpo con el rubio, se volteó rápidamente y abrió un poco la boca con la escena que encontró, Dean/arcángel estaba dándole un apasionado beso al moreno, quien estaba sorprendido y pasmado.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Gabe?!- gritó Sam igual de sorprendido- ¡¿Por qué besas a Cas?!

-¿Eh?- Dean reaccionó al oír eso, había olvidado por completo que cambió de cuerpo con el bromista.

-Mierda…- murmuró para sí mismo y se apartó- Amm… yo… jajaja… es un juego, Sammy… beso a todos los que quiero, a Cas, a Balthy- le dio un beso- Incluso a Dean- lo tomó por los hombros y negó- No… no puedo…

-Estás raro- dijo su pareja.

Dean/arcángel fue con Sam pero no se atrevió a besarlo, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo con su propio hermano? Ni de broma. Intercambió una mirada con Gabriel/cazador, quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien?- insistió el Winchester menor.

-Sí, Sammy… vamos a dormir… ya es tarde, mañana será otro día, vamos, vayan todos a la cama.

Empujó a su hermano para que le hiciera caso pero éste lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó con él. Dean/arcángel no tuvo más opción que ir pero nada lo preparó para lo que venía. Sam se quitó la ropa para quedar solo en bóxer y se acercó a él con una sonrisa, acorralándolo contra la pared.

-No tengo idea de que ha pasado allá abajo, Gabe pero no me gustó para nada ese beso con Cas.

-Sammy…- murmuró nervioso- Ve a la cama…

-Claro, tendré que castigarte por esto, solo puedes besarme a mí- el castaño bajó una mano para llevarla a su entrepierna, sin dejar de sonreír- Vamos a la cama amor, nos espera una larga noche.

-¡Quita tu mano de ahí!- logró escabullirse para ir al otro lado de la habitación- Ya es tarde, Sammy… ¿Por qué no mejor vas a la cama? Podemos dormir y… ¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó asustado al ver que se quitaba el bóxer.

-¿Qué crees que hago, Gabe? Deja los jueguitos y ven aquí.

El rubio se dio la vuelta para no mirarlo pero un par de brazos lo rodeó por la cintura. Se apartó rápidamente mientras evitaba observarlo, no quería la imagen de su hermano desnudo en la cabeza.

-Así que te harás el difícil, Gabe, ambos podemos jugar a eso.

-¡No Sammy!

Salió de la habitación corriendo, al mismo tiempo que Gabriel/cazador también lo hacía. Ambos se miraron fijamente y fueron al primer piso. Dean tomó la mano del bromista para hacerlos aparecer en el mismo lugar donde los llevó Balthazar.

-¡Tenemos que revertir esto!

-¿Y cómo Gabe? Ya oíste a Balthy, son veinticuatro horas… para mañana a medio día volveremos a la normalidad.

-¡Cas me corrió mano! ¡Estuvo a punto de besarme!- gritó indignado.

-Eso no es nada, ¡Sam se quitó la ropa frente a mí! ¡Casi me trauma de por vida!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam y Castiel envolvieron sus regalos mientras comentaban el extraño comportamiento de sus respectivas parejas. Se miraron durante varios segundos y cuando Balthazar apareció en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolos de una manera rara, supieron que algo ocurría y él sabía que era.

-¡Déjenme ir!- gritó desesperado, ya que lo encerraron en un circulo de aceite sagrado- Sammy, Cassie, por favor.

-Dinos que ocurre y puedes irte.

-Chicos…

-Muy bien, entonces esperaremos que regresen y si tienes algo que ver en todo esto, te irá muy mal- dijo el ángel menor.

-No chicos… tengan piedad del buen Balthy, no lo hice con mala intención- se cubrió la boca.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Sam serio- Dínoslo, y quedaras libre de problemas.

-¿Lo prometen?- ambos asintieron- Ok, lo que pasó fue que… … …

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel y Dean aparecieron en la casa a las once, no podían seguir ocultándose o sus parejas se darían cuenta que algo ocurrió. Fueron silenciosamente hasta la cocina y vieron toda la comida que había, muchos dulces y tartas.

-¡Feliz San Valentín, chicos!- dijo Sam sonriendo- Vengan, les tenemos algo muy especial.

-Sammy- el bromista iba a ir con él pero el rubio se le adelantó, recordándole que estaban cambiados de cuerpo.

-Gracias por esto…- habló Dean algo dudoso.

-De nada, mi beso- lo incitó sonriendo- Beso.

-Am… ¡Dulces!- tomó un chocolate y se lo comió rápidamente- Que rico… gracias Sammy.

-Dean- Castiel abrazó a Gabriel/cazador- Espero que te guste esto, es la primera vez que lo celebro, te amo- lo tomó por la barbilla con la intención de besarlo pero el bromista se liberó, yendo hacia la mesa.

-Se ve excelente, chicos, muy bien- tomó una tarta y la engulló- Está genial… gracias Cas…

-Y aún falta lo mejor.

En cosa de segundos, Gabriel/cazador se vio contra la pared mientras el ángel menor lo tomaba por las muñecas, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

-Cas… ¿Qué haces…?

-Te amo Dean, te amo mucho- comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Dean/arcángel quería intervenir pero su hermano lo empujó a un rincón del cuarto antes de encerrarlo en un círculo de fuego sagrado y entró con él. Lo atrajo a su lado sosteniéndolo de las caderas.

-Vamos a hacer algo muy especial, mi amado Gabe- sonrió- Una vez dijiste que sería divertido montárnosla todos juntos y eso es lo que haremos, ¿Verdad Cas?

-Claro que sí.

Dean se asustó al sentir esas manos bajo su camiseta y miró a Gabriel, quien intentaba huir sin conseguirlo mientras el moreno le mordisqueaba el cuello y subía lentamente en dirección a su boca. No pudo seguir soportando la presión y apartó a Sam por los hombros.

-¡Basta Sammy! ¡No quiero besar, ni tener sexo con mi hermano!

-¡Yo tampoco!- lo apoyó Gabriel desesperado- ¡Cambiamos de cuerpo!

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Castiel sereno.

-Porque… Mmm…

-Fue mi culpa- dijo Dean/arcángel- Estábamos peleando… fue algo tonto… discutíamos sobre que ocupación era más difícil… y… yo le propuse que hiciéramos esto…

-Dean…- el bromista lo miró conmovido- No es cierto… fue mi culpa, yo comencé la discusión… lo siento mucho.

-Yo también lo siento.

-Eso basta para mí ¿Y tú Cas?

-Sí- respondió sonriendo.

-Ya lo sabíamos todo, chicos, Balthy nos lo contó- dijo mientras apagaba el fuego sagrado- Hicieron algo muy malo.

-Lo sentimos- se disculparon ambos manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

-Bueno… nadie salió herido, así que no hay problema- respondio Sam sonriendo- ¿Cuánto tiempo les queda así?

-Como una hora.

-Entonces les daremos sus obsequios.

Castiel le dio el suyo a Dean/arcángel y Sam a Gabriel/Cazador. Ambos miraron los chocolates con una sonrisa y abrazaron a sus respectivas parejas.

-Son unos idiotas a veces, chicos, pero los amamos así- dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Gracias Cas, es el mejor regalo que me han dado- el rubio abrazó a su pareja con una sonrisa- Cuando volvamos a la normalidad, te daré mi obsequio, amor.

-Estaré encantado de recibirlo, Dean.

-Y tú prepárate Sammy, tengo algo muy bueno para ti, amor- le prometió el bromista.

-Lo estoy esperando, Gabe.

Media hora después, ambos volvieron a sus respectivos cuerpos pero lo que sus parejas no sabían, era que Gabriel y Dean tenían algo muy especial para ellos, y por haberlos asustado de esa forma, realmente se la iban a montar todos juntos en la cocina.


End file.
